Dibandingkan
by kurryoidiamond
Summary: Dibandingkan dengan orang lain..siapa yang menginginkan hal itu? Tidak ada dan tidak ada sekalipun orang yang ingin dibandingkan dengan orang lain. Aku adalah aku. Dia adalah dia. Kami berbeda dan tak sama . FF family .. Naruto Sora.. Happy reading


**DIBANDINGKAN**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Jiisan Kishimoto~

**Author: **yang lari dari tempat penangkaran.. Ichkurorry, minnaaa~

**Rate: **just a T

**Genre:** pastinya sedih, alur loncat-loncat, miss typo(s).

Ini hanya sebagai pelarian ide saja. Dari pada melamun gak jelas lebih baik nulis fanfict kan? *gak nyambung

**Genre: **Family, hurt, disertai miss typo(s), juga alur yang loncat-loncat.

**WARNING: ****Mewakili semuanya, **baik dari author, chara, story maupun lappy:

** Ehemm!**

"**BAGI YANG ANTI SAMA FICT RRY MOHON JANGAN BACA KALAU MAU FLAME**** GAK MEMBANGUN****"**

**ANDA TIDAK TAHU ATAU PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU?**

"**Bila masih berlanjut cepat hubungi tombol Back di atas"**

**Ok, minnnnaaaa~ READ! READ!**

Dibandingkan?

Siapa yang berharap terus seperti itu?!

Dia terlihat sempurna di depan semua orang. Bahkan Kaasan dan Tousan selalu aku?

Aku hanya pernah ada seseorang pun yang ingin mengerti kehadirannya ada, aku laksana barang yang tak selalu dibandingkan dengannya.

Dia yang memiliki rupa yang lebih yang memiliki yang memiliki dia yang memiliki segalanya LEBIH dibandingkan aku.

"Sora, kenapa kau tidak seperti Naruto? Naruto itu . . . . . . .", selalu seperti itu yang diucapkan setiap orang.

Dia yang manis. Karakternya yang selalu yang melebihi dirinya yang selalu mendapatkan juara 1 di kelasnya.

Aku?

Diriku hanya berkarakter berbeda dengan yang senang akan kesendirian. Diriku yang lebih senang akan ketenangan. Dan diriku yang lebih senang untuk tak terlalu menginginkan peringkat pertama di kelas.

Umur kami memang terkait cukup ini aku sudah berada di bangku kelas XI sini aku berada pada kelas dibagi menjadi 2kelas, kelas upper atau biasa kita sebut kelas anak-anak jenius dan kelas kelas upper itu terdapat anak-anak yang diseleksi dari kelas-kelas biasa tiap kelas itu memiliki keistimewaan dibandingkan kelas biasa.

Kelas upper mendapatkan les khusus dan gratis dari para pembimbing di sana adalah guru-guru yang kompeten. Dan aku sebenarnya jika mau bisa saja berada dalam kelas pepatah bilang jika ada kemauan di situ ada jalan?

Namun, diriku yang tak suka hal yang cukup merepotkan seperti itu hanya mengerjakan asal pada setiap tes !Karena aku berpikir lebih baik ilmu itu dipahami dibandingkan untuk dijadikan ajang pertandingan kepintaran.

Diriku yang seperti itu kontras dengan pemikiran orang yang duduk di kelas VII KJS telah menempati kelas upper selama 2th itu menjadikannku dibandingkan terus dengan Naruto.

Kepribadian kami sangatlah kau tentang itu Kaasan?

Kaasan selalu saja ini Naruto Tousan jika ikut Tousan lebih mengerti karakterku dibandingkan dengan selalu memberiku Kaasan lebih memberiku omelan.

Jika saja orang tuaku mampu memahami keadaan terus aku ucapkan dalam hati yang terasa semakin lama semakin menghilang ini.

Kugoreskan tiap warna yang melekat pada kuasku kearah kanvas tanpa noda , itulah dan terus kugoreskan warna-warna kelam yang tadi aku siapkan di atas tempat warna ke arah ada di benakku kali ini hanyalah ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya yang kulukis ini. Hanya pelampiasan, pikirku saat ini.

Setiap warna terlihat menyatu dengan yang -warna itu tak terasa lama-lama memenuhi putihnya kanvas , biru pekat, merah darah, hijau tua, serta sedikit warna putih telah melengkapi kanvas lukisan itu terasa mati di mataku.

Walaupun aku berusaha memberi kehidupan setiap goresan warna yang , kelihatannya lukisan ini tak mampu aku seperti ini hatiku saat ini?

"Sora!", teriak seseorang dari arah pintu ruang Seni KHS itu.

"Sai", kataku mengenalinya

"Kau menggambar lagi?", tanyanya

"Ya", jawabku

"Menggambar apa? Gambarmu iniii . . . . .", kata-kata Sai terpotong saat dirinya menyadari bahwa lukisanku seperti tak terbaca

"Abstrak", celetukku

"Ya! Abstrak!Kau ingin jadi pelukis abstrak eh?Setiap kali kau melukis selalu seperti itu", kata Sai mencoba melucu

"Tidak. Hanya hatiku yang terasa abstrak", kataku padanya dan aku turunkan nadaku di akhir kalimat perkataanku pada Sai

"Hmmm~ oh ya! Kau tahu adhikmu menjadi juara pertama pertandingan futsal?Timnnya sangat hebat dan kuat", kata Sai memberitahuku

"Ya! Aku yakin dia akan menang", balasku dengan senyuman lemah

"Kau pasti bangga!",kata Sai bersemangat

"Tidak", kataku dengan nada sangat rendah

"Apa?!", tanya Sai mencoba mengonfirmasi perkataanku. Klihatannya dia tak mendengar perkataanku.

"Ah, tidak! Maksudku tentu saja aku bangga pada Naruto", kataku dengan senyum memaksa

"Ya! Aku juga ikut merasa bangga", katanya lagi

'Begitukah?Selalu seperti lain bahkan selalu seperti itu terhadapnya. Tak seperti padaku', pikirku

"…ra! Sora!Sora Namikaze!", panggil Sai yang tentu saja mengagetkanku

"Apa?", tanyaku refleks

"Kau mau pulang atau terus di sini?", tanyanya

"Ehmm..aku ingin pulang saja", jawabku

Dengan membawa lukisan itu, kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri setiap bisakah hidupku berjalan lurus dan tanpa ada seseorang yang mencercaku?Tak bisakah hidupku semulus jalan ini?

Kulangkahkan kaki ini terus dan terus sampai pada bangunan berpagar bangunan yang cukup besar dan megah mansion dan juga nerakaku.

Kudengar suara bahagia dari dalam tempat !Aku tahu itu suara suara tidak hanya suaranya, perkataan Kaasan yang membanggakan Naruto pun terdengar sampai luar.

Diriku tertawa sinis sudah menjadi makananku yang selalu dia selalu disebut-sebut anak yang dia anak yang diimpikan lalu aku?Apakah aku hanya anak yang tak diharapkan?

Kakiku terus masuk ke dalam mansion kuhiraukan para maid yang menyapaku setiap di koridor ruang.

"Niichaaaannn!", teriak seseorang dari dalam ruang keluarga

"Niichan, lihat! Naru menang pertandingan!", katanya riang

"Selamat ya, Naru", ucapku memberi selamat

"Arigatou na Nii~", katanya disertai senyum khas lima jarinya

"Ah ya! Niichan bawa lukisan lagi?Boleh Naru lihat?", tanyanya antusias pada lukisanku

"Naru, Nii han. . . .", belum sempat aku menjelaskan sampai selesai

"Sora, kau membawa lukisan ke rumah lagi?", Kaasan dari dapur memotongnya

"Ya, Kaasan", jawabku lemah

"Bukankah di kamar sudah banyak lukisanmu. Mau ditaruh di mana lagi Sora jika kau terus membawa lukisan itu pulang?Gudang juga sudah lukisan itu tak sedikitpun membuat kamu mendapat penghargaan, sayang", terang Kaasan

"Aku akan membakarnya nanti", jawabku refleks

"Eeeeehhh! Kok dibakar?",tanya Naruto shock

Padahal aku sendiri juga kaget dan shock terhadap perkataanku lebih baik seperti itu dari pada lukisan ini terus saja dimaki.

"Takapa. Nii bisa menggambarnya lagi, Naru", kataku menenangkan

"Hemm, begitu ya?", tanya Naruto memastikan

"Ya, tentu", kataku lagi

"Baiklah kalau seperti itu baguslah. Kaasan senang mendengarnya Sora. Setelah kalian selesai mengganti pakaian cepat turun dan kita makan bersama", kata Kaasan padaku dan Naruto

"Oke, Kaasan!", jawab Naruto bersemangat. Dia langsung naik ke tangga menuju kamarnya yang tepat di sebelah kanan kamarku

"Kaasan aku ingin mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Jadi aku makan saja di kamar", kataku pada Kaasan

"Begitu? Kaasan menyuruh salah seorang maid mengantarnya. Gantilah bajumu dulu, Sora", ucap Kaasan dengan membelai halus rambut hitamku

"Ya", kataku dengan segera naik ke atas tangga

Belaian sayang itu terasa mati saat menyentuh ujung sekali taka daenergy kehidupan di sana.

Sesampainya di kamar, kuletakkan lukisanku di tempat lukisan lainnya tersimpan rapi.

"Sebegitukah tak berharganya kalian di mata orang itu?Apakah dia tahu betapa kalian hidup bagiku?", tanyaku terus pada lukisan tak bernyawa itu

"Ya! Memang kalian tak berharga di depan mata Kaasan. Bahkan kalian sama sekali tak berharga di hidupku", kataku seperti orang tak bernyawa pada lukisan-lukisan di hadapanku

Tetes demi tetes air itu melingkupi irisku. Air itu kemudia menetes layaknya embun yang dan terus sama mereka menggenangin tangan putih itu. Tak ada yang mampu menghentikan iris itu semakin meredup dan terlihat semakin pudar.

Inilah yang kulakukan setiap waktu jika dalam seseorang akan menyadari keberadaanku. Menyadari bahwa aku juga berharga untuknya.

Aku sudah tak mampu Manahan beban ini!

Udara dingin menyelimuti langit malam dini kali ini sangatlah berbeda dengan hari-hari menusuk dan membekukan ruas-ruas langitpun tak mau menampakkan cahayanya nampak enggan untuk memberikan sedikit cahanya saat itu.

Tak terasa cahaya pagi membangunkanku dari pikiranku yang bergelayut dari tadi malam.

Hari ini kulangkahkan dengan pasti kakiku ke tempat ruang Seni di KHS berada pada lantai tertinggi gedung tersebut, yaitu lantai lantai-lantai sebelumnya sudah diisi oleh ruang-ruang club lainnya.

Tak perlu makan atau kakiku menuju atap gedung ini jam sudah menunjukkan waktu 7.30 WBK. Terlihat beberapa anak berlalu lalang di depan pagar.

Terlihat juga beberapa siswa KJS dan KJS memang adalah sekolah yang bangunannya didirikan pada satu berharap bahwa anak yang sudah selesai di KJS langsung melanjutkan di anak tersebut termasuk diriku.

Kuletakkan lukisan-lukisan itu di pinggir-pinggir beton pembatas gedung itu dan halaman di satu per satu lukisan tak bernyawa itu.

Anak-anak yang tak menyadarinya terlihat kaget melihat ke diantaranya bahkan terlihat diantaranya.

"SORAAA!", teriaknya

Tak kupedulikan teriakan ku ayunkan tanganku untuk melemparkan lukisan itu.

Satu demi satu lukisan itu menyentuh tanah dan kuhitung berapa banyak lukisan yang kubuang.

"SORA, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!", teriak seseorang dari arah belakangku

"Menghancurkannya", jawabku tanpa emosi

"KAU GILA, HUHH?!", teriaknya masih dengan kekagetan di setiap nadanya

"Jangan mendekat!", kataku menyadari bahwa langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat

"Sora . . . . .", ucap Sai sangat shock dengan permintaanku

"Semua orang ingin aku seperti ini kan? Bahkan tidak ada yang mau memahamiku", terangku tak jelas

"Sora, kau salah!", katanya mencoba menghentikan perbuatanku

"Salah? Hahahahaaa..salah? kau bilang salah?! Kau tidak tahu seperti apa kehidupanku, SAIIII!", teriakku dengan membalikkan tubuhku menghadap Sai

Di tanganku tinggal satu itu berarti tinggal itu juga yang belum !Bukan aku yang orang-orang itu yang menghancurkannya.

"Sora kau kenapa? Kau. . . . .", kalimat Sai terpotong

"NIICHAAANNNN!", teriak seseorang lagi dari arah belakang

"NICHAN, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!", tanya sosok itu kaget melihatku

"Aku bukan niichanmu, Naru", jawabku enteng

"NIICHAN, APA YANG KAU MAKSUD?!", tanya Naruto padaku

"Aku membencimu", kataku akhirnya

"Nii..chan..kau….ber-can-da kan?", tanyanya shock atas jawabanku

"Tidak! Aku hanya membenci hidupku", terangku akhirnya

"SORA, HENTIKANN!", sergah Sai

"Tidak, Sai. Aku sudah begitu membenci hidupku dan semua yang …..ingin pergi", kataku dengan senyum tulus mengambang di bibir

"JANGAN BICARA YANG TIDAK-TIDAK!", teriak Sai kalut

"NIICHAN JANGAN BERKATA SEPERTI ITU!", kali ini Naruto yang berganti berteriak kalut

Sosok itu semakin mendekati beton pembatas di lantai mendekat dan tak menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan orang terkasihnya di seberang sisi berhembus dingin ketika sosok itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya dari atas gedung.

Bahkan kedua sosok di seberang sisi itu sudah berusaha menggapai sosok jatuh , naas keduanya tak mampu yang terjatuh itu terlihat bahagia dengan apa yang dilakukan. Tubuhnya terhempas keras di atas beton halaman bangunan itu.

Darah yang mengucur diantara tubuhnya tak dapat itu tertutup tak lupa bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum terlihat bahwa apa yang dia lakukan adalah hal terbenar di kehidupannya saat ini.

Namun, kedua sosok di atas irisnya terlihat bergetar menahan semua keterkejutan yang satu diantaranya tak mampu membendung air matanya yang terus seorang pemuda kedua sosok itu dengan tergesa-gesa turun ke dirinya sangatlah gusar dan terpukul denga kejadian beriris hitam dan berambut senada itu menghampiri sosok pemuda yang tak bernyawa itu.

"Sora . . .", katanya

Air matanya mengalir tak dihiraukannya jika pemuda yang tak bernyawa itu telah bersimpah sosok mengalir dengan derasnya pula air mata di kedua belah iris hitamnya.

Sedangkan pemuda beriris sapphire lainnya hanya mampu mengucapkan kata 'kenapa' di atas gedung terlihat begitu dia lakukan hanya memeluk dengan erat lukisan terakhir kakak yang selalu disayanginya itu.

Tetes-tetes hujan tiba-tiba jatuh perlahan ke nampaknya mampu membaca apa yang dirasakan makhluk Tuhan itu. Butir-butir air hujan terus pun terlihat tak mampu menahan diri untuk meniupkan hawa orang merasa sangatlah terpukul dengan kejadian di iris-iris mereka yang mengalirkan butiran kristal abadi. Butiran itu terlihat semakin lama semakin deras seperti ingin menandingin derasnya butiran hujan yang turun.

_Tidak pernah aku percaya bagaimana sempurnanya duniaku_

_Sakit, kesendirian, dan juga perih_

_Larangan dari orang yang mampu menemukan mimpinya_

_Masuknya kekosongan itu_

_Lebih baik di dalam kesendirian ini_

_Sangatlah tak berarti memikirkan mereka_

_Apakah itu sebuah kenyamanan?_

_Apakah seseorang itu harus dengan orang lain?_

_Merebutkan hal yang tak ada_

_Tidak pernah aku berpikir jika suatu hari keadaan ini kan berubah_

_Siapakah orang yang mau menggenggam erat tangan ini?_

_Apakah ada alasan untuk menangis?_

_Jangan menangis jika kau tau tahu untuk apa kau menangis,_

_Dalam kekosonganku,_

_Diriku terus menunggu kehancuran itu,_

_Hitam!_

_Ya!Duniaku terasa menghitam,_

_Di saat diriku memerlukanmu,_

"_Kaasan, bolehkah Sora mengerjakan ini dengan bantuan Kaasan?"_

_Kau selalu memberikan tangisan,_

"_Kaasan tidak bisa, Sora"_

_Setiap kekosongan itu kau tambahkan dengan rasa sakit,_

"_Naru, Kaasan bantu mengerjakan ya?"_

_Dunia ini layaknya hitam di mataku,_

_Kekosongan telah merenggut nyawaku_

Semua seperti ini, tidak ada lagi yang dibandingkan bukan?Tak perlu lagi yang merasa semua mampu bisa tersenyum bahagia.

**Dan fict ini diakhiri dengan **

**OWARI ****O.o**

Bergalau-galaulah Rry atas fict. saranin baca fict ini sambil dengerin ost, Mars yang judulnya Ling. Hehehe..gomen kalau diakhir baru bilang *dilempari bakiak. Ini juga inspirasinya dari sana. Itu lagu ngenes banget dech *mau mewek.

Nee~ untuk** Senpai **juga **Sensei semua** Rry ngucapin sekali lagi **DOUMO ARIGATO ****NA**** SENPAI JUGA SENSEI**** SEMUANYA yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca atau sekedar mampir ke fict ini. Jaa Neeee**

**Mine Ow!**

**Arigatoooo *senyum ala Felix ~^^~ nyaaaaa!**


End file.
